


Walls Are Closing In

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e21 Salvation, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: The walls are closing in on all three Winchesters the closer they get to the demon.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 1





	Walls Are Closing In

The walls are closing in on all three Winchesters the closer they get to the demon that ruined their lives. They’re losing people they cared about and all of them are unacceptable losses. Nothing’s ever going to be the same after this, no matter what happens next.

Sam is chomping at the bit now and acting irrational but he’s past the point of caring even though he knows he’s hurting Dean, which is the last thing he wants.

Dean doesn’t want to lose his brother and father, and he’s absolutely terrified he won’t be able to stop their suicide missions.


End file.
